


Ask Me Your Questions (I'll Tell You No Lies)

by FrenchKey



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Bucky would like to punch Ty, Consensual Sex, Consent is Sexy, Crying During Sex, Dealing With Trauma, Dirty Talk, Explicit Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Teasing, Tony Stark Has Self-Esteem Issues, Unhappy internal thoughts, self-deprecating thoughts, talking about issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchKey/pseuds/FrenchKey
Summary: Tony's past relationships have left him with a messed up view of sex and consent. Bucky sets out to prove to his boyfriend that consent isn't just necessary, it can also be very very sexy.





	Ask Me Your Questions (I'll Tell You No Lies)

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please mind the tags on this one! Tony's head is not a happy place. The references to the past abuse/non-con are pretty explicitly dealt with. Mind your own headspace! I'd much rather you didn't read it than upset yourself! If you need any more information before you choose to read, feel free to drop me a message. I'm FrenchKey on Tumblr as well.
> 
> This fills N3 - Free Square for my MCU Kink Bingo card. I chose to use Dirty Talk as my prompt.
> 
> Many many thanks are due to my wonderful beta [ Shi_Toyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu) who was utterly amazing and helped me to tidy this up so that it was fit for consumption. Thank you so much!

‘He never says anything! Even getting his hard limits out of him was like pulling teeth! God, Stevie, I love him so much but I’m terrified of hurting him. I dunno if he’ll actually stop me if he needs to,’ Bucky cried, throwing his hands up.

Steve was curled up in his favourite armchair, cradling a mug of tea between his palms. He watched his best friend pace up and down the rug, occasionally gesticulating wildly and let him rant.

‘I know it’s all that idiot Stone’s fault but it scares me. Stevie, I dunno if I can do this. He trusts me so fucking much but I’m gonna hurt him. I’m gonna because I never know if he’s actually consenting or not! Do you know what he told me the other day? Do you?’ Bucky swung around wildly to face Steve. Strands of his hair were escaping his bun and his face was red.

Steve made a little humming noise. Bucky obviously took that as a question and carried on with his tirade.

‘He told me, “Consent isn’t sexy, Bucky”. Consent isn’t sexy! I wonder where he got that pearl of fucking wisdom, eh? I’d like to punch that bastard’s face in.’

Secretly, Steve agreed. Ty Stone was the worst thing that had ever happened to Tony Stark. Rude, abrasive and, from the hints Tony had dropped, abusive, he deserved more than just having his face rearranged. Unfortunately, he’d left the country for a new job, leaving Tony behind and breaking his heart at the same time. Bucky had met him not long after and they were making a go of it, but Tony’s issues kept cropping up at the worst possible moments. This was just one in a long string of rants that Steve had been treated to on the subject of Ty Stone’s many failings. Bucky had begun to dissolve into sputtering profanity which Steve took as his cue to interject.

‘Obviously, you’ll just need to show him exactly how sexy consent can be,’ he suggested. ‘I know you’ve got a damn filthy mouth on ya, Buck. About time you put it to good use.’

Bucky stopped pacing and faced Steve, eyebrows almost in his hair. 

‘Why the fuck did I not think of that?’ he spluttered.

‘I dunno. Obviously I got all the brains in this friendship. Now sit down and drink your coffee before it’s stone cold.’

Bucky dropped bonelessly to the couch and grabbed his own mug. 

‘Show him consent’s sexy. I can do that. Yeah. I can do that,’ he muttered under his breath. Steve ignored him and drank his tea.

***

Tony pushed open the door with his shoulder and wriggled through, trying not to drop the box of spare parts he was balancing. He hadn’t meant to bring them home from the office, but he’d had an idea and he needed the processing power of his own computers to make it work. He hoped Bucky wouldn’t be too mad. They’d made plans to have a quiet evening in at Tony’s place with takeout and a film. Tony knew that they’d end up having sex afterwards as well. They were still totally unable to keep their hands off one another. He’d done his best to tidy the place up, but it was still messy and the parts wouldn’t help. He shoved the door shut with his butt and heard the lock snick behind him. 

He wandered through to the living room and dumped the box on top of the coffee table. His coffee cup from that morning was still lying on the coffee table and his desk by the window was covered in books and bits of paper. He winced and went into the kitchen. At least he didn’t have to cook. That never ended well. Jarvis had tried to teach him when he was younger but the lessons obviously hadn’t stuck. Ty had certainly never enjoyed anything he’d made. He was loathe to cook for Bucky and show him just how terrible he was. He puttered around for a few minutes, tidying things away and straightening up. He hated waiting. An hour until Bucky was due. No doubt he’d be almost on time as well. Tony’s stomach twisted with nerves and he took a deep breath. A shower would calm him down.

The heat and pressure of the water on his shoulders helped to release some of the tension that had been building in Tony all day. He hated the way anticipation of a date made him feel. Bucky was a good guy. Intellectually, and Tony knew that his intellect was significantly larger than most, he knew that Bucky was a good guy. Emotionally, he still turned into a ball of nerves before each date. There was a little voice in the back of his head that whispered insidious evils. It told him that he’d thought Ty was a good guy too. He’d been wrong about that. He could be wrong again. Tony reached over his shoulder and cranked the temperature gauge right up. The water turned scalding and he stuck his head under it and tried not to think any more.

***

The door chimed exactly on time. Bucky really was disgustingly punctual. Tony ran a hand through his hair, aiming to muss it attractively, and went to let his boyfriend in. Bucky greeted him with open arms but he didn’t move in for the usual crushing hug. Tony cocked his head and Bucky waggled his eyebrows in response. Tony darted forward and wrapped himself around Bucky. He loved how he smelled. There was a slight overtone of the cologne that he always wore and under that was a tang of sweat and Bucky-smell. Tony took a deep breath and melted. Bucky squeezed and let him cling.

Eventually they moved to the couch and Tony produced a handful of takeout menus.

‘What’re you feelin’ like eatin’ tonight, doll?’ Bucky asked.  
‘Whatever you want is fine,’ Tony replied.

‘Urgh, dunno. You pick.’

‘Umm, Thai?’

‘I thought you didn’t like Thai?’

‘It’s not terrible. I’ll find something. You like it.’

‘Yeah, but I get it all the time. Pick whatever you want,’ Bucky said.

Tony flicked through the menus. Bucky was right, he wasn’t the world’s biggest fan of Thai. It was just a little too spicy for him most of the time. He knew it was one of Bucky’s favourites, though, and his boyfriend was acting weird tonight. He’d hoped to placate him with something he knew would go down well, but that clearly wasn’t going to work. Instead, he pulled out a menu for a burger place they both liked that delivered fairly quickly. He handed it to Bucky.

‘This one do?’

‘Yup. Sounds good. So, how was work today?’

They chatted and caught up on how their days had gone until the takeaway arrived. Once they’d divided up the boxes between them, they decided to skip the film and put on some TV instead. Again, Bucky asked Tony to pick. He was starting to get seriously freaked out and a freaked out Tony was never good. He knew that. He still decided to push things and chose Rick and Morty, a show he knew Bucky wasn’t particularly fond of. In all honesty, it wasn’t Tony’s favourite, either, but it meant it didn’t matter how distracted he got. He wasn’t going to be missing much. 

Dinner passed amicably and Tony turned the TV off after the end of the episode. He’d chosen it to wind Bucky up, but it hadn’t really seemed to work and all he was doing was winding himself up instead. He snuggled under Bucky’s arm and batted his eyelashes in a ridiculously overblown attempt at seduction. Bucky laughed and leaned down. Tony tilted his head and closed his eyes. He felt the long strands of Bucky’s hair caress his cheeks and a warm puff of breath tickled his nose. He felt the electric tingle of Bucky’s lips hovering just above his own and he smiled in anticipation of the kiss that was coming. 

‘Would you like a kiss, gorgeous?’ Bucky murmured.

His voice was so quiet that Tony felt it in the displacement of air more than he heard it. He shivered and resisted the temptation to palm his rapidly hardening cock. 

‘Please,’ he muttered back, equally quiet.

Bucky closed the tiny gap between them and pressed warm lips against Tony’s. Tony sighed and kissed him back. They lay there together, kissing warm and slow as the moment dragged out like syrup. The movement of their lips and the heat of Bucky’s body against his was turning Tony on. He had to admit that he’d never really seen the point of making out or taking his time kissing. He’d always wanted to rush straight to the main event and get to the orgasm, but Bucky was quickly changing his mind. Bucky slowly kissed his way down Tony’s jaw and rested his chin on his shoulder. Tony shivered at the feel of Bucky’s breath ghosting across his ear and stirring the short hair there. 

‘I want to touch you, my love. I want to slide my hand up under your shirt and feel you shiver against me as I caress you,’ he whispered.

Tony moaned and flung his head back. He expected to feel Bucky’s hand on his bare skin but his partner hadn’t moved. He lifted his head back up and glared.

‘Get on with it then!’ he whined.

Bucky chuckled. It was a sinful sound that always went straight to Tony’s cock.

‘You only have to ask, doll.’

Tony whimpered. If this was how Bucky wanted to play it then he was going to be wrecked by the end of the night. Tony didn’t beg often, but if Bucky was this insistent on going slow then there was no doubt that’s what was going to end up happening. He whined. Bucky’s hand had inched down and was now resting on the strip of stomach that was visible where his shirt had rucked up during their kissing. He slid the hand higher at a torturously slow pace. Tony squirmed, desperate for more stimulation. The hand stopped just short of cupping his pec, his nipple framed by Bucky’s spread fingers. 

‘Would you like me to touch you, baby?’ Bucky asked. ‘Do you want to feel my fingers on your nipple? Do you want me to use my fingers to rub and touch and make you feel so good? Tell me if you want that, baby. Let me hear you.’

‘Yes, god, Bucky, touch me already.’

Bucky didn’t say another word, just slid his thumb up and over the peaked nub. Tony gasped and let his head fall back against the couch. He could feel his pulse in his cock, but Bucky had laid them down carefully and he couldn’t squirm into position to rub it against anything but air. Bucky pressed harder and rolled his thumb in a move that should have been illegal and sent sparks racing all the way down his spine. His cock twitched. Tony could feel the quickly growing wet spot on the front of his pants. Bucky pressed a gentle kiss to the shell of his ear at the same moment that he pinched his nipple. Tony twitched violently and cursed.

‘Do you like that, baby doll? You like it when I pinch your pretty little nipple? Does it make you feel good?’

Tony couldn’t answer, too lost in the sensation Bucky was creating.

‘Tell me, baby. Tell me how much you enjoy it.’

Tony just whined. Suddenly, the feeling stopped as Bucky lifted his hand and laid it gently against Tony’s ribs.

‘I’m not going to keep going until you tell me you want me to, baby. If you want me to touch you, you need to tell me that you’re enjoying it,’ he said.

‘God, Bucky, don’t stop! That’s not fair, c’mon, touch me, please!’

Immediately, Bucky’s talented fingers were back, plucking and rolling Tony’s nipple until it felt like it was on fire. He could barely breathe for how turned on he was and they’d barely even started yet. God, if this was how the whole night was going to go, he didn’t know if he was going to survive it. 

‘Take your top off for me, baby. I want to see you. Will you let me see you? Please, baby?’

Tony made an incoherent noise of agreement and sat up just far enough to strip out of his shirt and fling it behind him. He lay back and enjoyed the hungry look in his boyfriend’s eyes. He loved watching Bucky appreciate his body so blatantly. It still stunned him every time he caught him looking like that. Tony knew he was nothing special. He was short, not overly muscular and covered in a mess of scars that weren’t very nice to look at. He was well aware that he was lucky to have found someone that would put up with his lacklustre appearance, let alone be attracted to him despite it. It was hard to care about that when Bucky was looking at him like he was edible though. 

‘Can I touch your other nipple?’ Bucky breathed.

Tony hummed his assent, grabbing Bucky’s free hand and guiding it down. Bucky laughed as the movement unbalanced him and shifted so that he was kneeling over Tony, his weight hovering just too high to stimulate his leaking cock. He took a nipple in each hand and began to tease them slowly. He ran his thumbs lightly over the nubs, soothing the pain of the earlier pinching and sending tingles racing through the previously untouched spots. He gradually increased the pressure and brought his fingers into play. He rolled them between his thumbs and forefingers, pressing and releasing in an unpredictable pattern that drove Tony crazy. It was too much and not enough all at once and Tony needed more.

Bucky bent down and stopped when his mouth was hovering just above Tony’s right pec. His warm breath puffed over Tony’s abused nipple and he groaned in need. 

‘I want to lick you, baby doll. You’re goddamn edible like this, all spread out and needy underneath me. You feel good, don’t you? You like the way I touch you? Do you want more? Want me to use my mouth on you? Get you all nice and wet for me, doll?’ he murmured. 

With their chests pressed so close together, Tony could feel the vibrations of Bucky’s voice rumbling through him and he moaned and pulled Bucky’s head down.

‘God, yes, please. Your mouth is made of sin, god, sweetheart, yes,’ he whimpered.

Bucky poked his tongue out and flickered it over the waiting nipple. Tony arched up, his neglected cock just brushing over the plush curves of Bucky’s ass. He shouted as Bucky drew the nipple into his mouth and sucked hard. At the same time, he delivered a vicious pinch to the other one. Tony drowned in the sensations and lost time as Bucky worked his nipples over. Waves of pleasure rushed through him and he trembled at the feeling. He’d always known his nipples were sensitive but he’d never bothered paying too much attention to it. Previous lovers had never bothered, preferring Tony to focus on their pleasure rather than his own. Bucky was the first that had ever paid this kind of attention to them. He whined and writhed. By the time Bucky let go and sat back, they were red and puffy and he could feel every shift of air over them go straight to his cock. Bucky smirked.

‘Can I take you to bed, my love?’ he asked, quiet and sincere.

Tony felt himself tear up involuntarily. He opened his mouth, closed it again and finally simply nodded. He watched as Bucky slid off the couch and stood. As he moved to stand up himself, Bucky swooped down and lifted him up, bridal style. Tony giggled and then slapped a hand over his mouth. God, he sounded so girly when he did that. Bucky didn’t seem to mind though. He just smiled down and pressed a kiss to the top of Tony’s head. Tony leaned into Bucky’s warm chest and enjoyed being held. He loved how strong his partner was and how safe he felt in his arms. 

It didn’t take long for them to reach the bedroom. As soon as they were there, Bucky gently lowered his precious bundle to the bed and watched as Tony squirmed into a comfortable position. He reached out and trailed a finger across the waistband of his jeans.

‘Do you think we should take these off, honey?’ he asked.

Tony whined and nodded. Bucky smirked at him and flicked the button open. He inched them slowly down Tony’s thighs and dropped them off the side of the bed. He tickled gently at Tony’s sock-clad feet.

‘What about these? Want them off too?’

Tony nodded.

‘Tell me what you want, sweetheart,’ Bucky encouraged.

‘Off. Now. Boxers too,’ Tony demanded.

Bucky chuckled and complied. In moments Tony lay bare before him. Bucky took a second just to enjoy the sight. 

‘Well, don’t you look pretty like that,’ he drawled, enjoying the flush his words brought to Tony’s cheeks.

‘You’re wearing too much,’ Tony pouted.

Bucky felt like fist-pumping. It was the first time he’d ever heard Tony ask for something without any prompting. He rewarded him by wriggling out of his shirt and quickly stripping off the rest of his clothes. Some other time he’d make it sexy but he just wanted to touch Tony all over. He crawled onto the bed and hovered over Tony.

‘God, sweetheart, you look wonderful like this. I love seeing you spread out on your sheets like this. You look edible, a whole feast just for me. So beautiful, Tony,’ he murmured.

Tony still could barely believe his ears. No one had ever called him pretty or beautiful before Bucky. If he hadn’t sounded so damn sincere, Tony would never have believed it. He knew what he looked like. Several scars stood between him and beautiful. He couldn’t believe those words were being applied to him, but he did almost believe that Bucky believed them. He melted back into the blankets, feeling Bucky’s heat looming over him. He whined, hoping he didn’t sound too needy.

‘Can I touch you, doll? Can I run my hands all over you and make you feel so good? Please tell me I can, love.’

Tony groaned and murmured assent. Bucky slid one hand up and down his side, pressing hard enough not to tickle. Tony growled.

‘Is that not what you want, honey? Tell me how you want me to touch you.’

‘My nipples. God, Bucky, please, touch my nipples again,’ Tony begged.

Bucky grinned and did as had been demanded. He spent several minutes rubbing, pinching and teasing the hard little nubs until Tony was writhing and whining. His hips were moving, trying to get some friction against his cock but finding only air. 

‘Please…’ he begged.

‘Where do you want me, doll? Where do you want my hands?’ Bucky whispered directly into his ear.

Tony shivered and whined. His partner was being exceptionally torturous today. He knew that Bucky enjoyed taking his time and testing reactions but he’d never taken it to this extreme before. It was wonderful and awful all at once and Tony didn’t know whether he wanted it to last forever or hurry up. He kind of wished Bucky would stop asking him questions, but the dirty talk was turning him on like crazy, something that Bucky was obviously aware of. It was so hard to string a sentence together, though. He pulled in a breath to answer and startled as it came back out on a sob. 

‘More, Bucky, please. I need you. Touch me, please,’ he sobbed.

‘I need you to tell me where, my love,’ Bucky murmured. ‘Tell me where you want me. Your wish is my command.’

Tony gave up on words and grabbed Bucky’s hand, dragging it down to his cock.

‘There. Please, Bucky. Please.’

He was still sobbing. Bucky watched him carefully, hoping that they were good tears. He didn’t seem to be in pain and he was begging for him to continue so Bucky took him at his word and started a gentle stroking motion. Tony bucked up into his hand with a needy whimper. Bucky grinned and tightened his grip a little. Tony howled. 

‘Faster, please, please,’ Tony whispered.

Bucky grinned and sped up his strokes. He’d always known that Tony had sensitive nipples and a love of dirty talk, but he hadn’t realised just how close it was possible to get him using them. His thighs were quivering and his toes curling. Bucky knew it wouldn’t take much more to push him over the edge. He changed the pace of his stroke a little and bent over so that his breath was ghosting over the shell of Tony’s ear. He waited a few more moments before he spoke.

‘Come for me, my love,’ he whispered.

Tony choked on a sob as his back bowed and he striped his belly and Bucky’s hand with streaks of hot come. Bucky gentled him through it and then let go to wipe his hand on his discarded boxers. As soon as he moved, Tony curled up on his side, crying quietly. Bucky cleaned up as fast as he could and returned to his partner’s side. Tony grabbed him and clung on like an octopus. Bucky dragged a hand up and down his back, trying to soothe him. He hadn’t expected this reaction.

‘Talk to me, baby. You doin’ alright?’ he asked.

Tony hiccuped and nodded.

‘Why’re you so goddamned perfect?’ he whispered almost quietly enough that Bucky missed it.

‘I’m not perfect, sweetheart. I’m just tryin’ to be good to you.’

He leaned down and dragged a blanket over them, tucking it round Tony tightly. 

‘Want to tell me what’s got you so upset?’ he asked. ‘You don’t have to. We can just sit like this but I’ll listen if you want.’

Tony shivered. Bucky ran his hand through his hair, teasing it away from his face and getting it to lie flat again. He felt some of the tension begin to seep out of Tony so he kept going.

‘It’s just,’ he said and stopped.

Bucky hummed encouragingly and kept stroking him.

‘He… Ty… he never,’ he stuttered. ‘He never asked.’

Bucky kept up the gentle stroking despite wanting to punch someone at the words that finally spilled out of Tony’s mouth.

‘He never asked and he never cared and it was never fucking about me,’ Tony continued, the words tumbling out, bitter and angry. ‘He never cared if I enjoyed it or got off on it. All he wanted was to feel good. How fucking hard is it to just ask?’

Bucky murmured in agreement. He’d never understand anyone that didn’t care about their partner’s pleasure.

‘It just… you’re so wonderful and good to me and I’ve never had that before. I just appreciate it.’

‘I’ll always care about your enjoyment, darling,’ Bucky promised. ‘If you’re not having fun, I don’t want to be doing it.’

‘You might have to remind me of that sometimes,’ Tony said.

‘I’ll say it as many times as you need.’

Silence blanketed them in the aftermath of their emotional conversation. Bucky continued smoothing down Tony’s hair and stroking down his back. Tony finally let the last of his tension fade away and he drifted down into a light doze. He knew that his issues weren’t sorted, but he was glad that he had Bucky to help him work on them. For the first time in a long time he felt truly safe sleeping next to someone else. He knew Bucky wouldn’t let anything or anyone hurt him, not even himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
